In the treatment and dressing of hair in a beauty salon, or at home, a creme rinse is conventionally applied to freshly shampooed and towel-dried hair to detangle the hair, reduce the static therein, and make it easier to comb. The creme rinse is left on the hair for a short time and is then rinsed from the hair.
The creme rinses available today are effective for the foregoing purposes, but leave the hair excessively soft and unable to hold a set.
Hair fixatives, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone have been added to creme rinses to provide body to the hair, but they have little effect because they are substantially rinsed out with the rinsing of the creme rinses.